Operation: A.F.L.O.A.T.
is the first story in the second episode of Season 3 of Codename: Kids Next Door. It first aired on June 18, 2004 on Cartoon Network. Information Summary Sector V infiltrates a villain barbecue but had to escape to the M.E.G.A.R.A.G.E. when they realize there were too many villains for them to handle. They are pursued and eventually shot down by Stickybeard and his crew when trying to escape. As they recover from the crash landing Numbuh 4 thinks he is drowning only to realize that it is just asparagus. Numbuh 1 negates the idea of it being asparagus only to see for himself it was true. Numbuh 2 informs the rest of the team that it will take hours to get the gum outta the engines. Numbuh 5 seems okay with relaxing while Numbuh 4 dislikes the idea of not being able to eat anything. Time passes and after Numbuh 4 mentions all the food he wants to eat, Numbuh 1 snaps at Numbuh 2 about how much longer it will take. Numbuh 2 reiterates the fact that getting the gum out of the engines is harder than getting out of people's hair. The ship begins to rock and Numbuh 2 assumes the others did it. Numbuh 1 once again snaps at Numbuh 2 to finish only to witness the second deck flood with asparagus with Numbuh 2 in it. Numbuh 1 tries to save him only to be stopped by Numbuh 5 who states that he is gone. Numbuh 1 begins blaming himself for the incident and tries to open the hatch to save him, but is once again stopped by Numbuh 5. Numbuh 4 hallucinates and starts to see Numbuh 3's rainbow monkey as a giant cheeseburger. He starts to chase Numbuh 3, who eventually escapes only to be eaten by the Great White Asparagus afterwards. Numbuhs 1 and 5 show great concern over their lost teammate while Numbuh 4's only concern is the "cheeseburger" left by Numbuh 3. Numbuh 4 spots it and jumps on broken pieces of the boat to retrieve it, only for the rest of the team to see the sea monster coming back. The Great White Asparagus then charges at Numbuh 4 only to disappear in the sea. Numbuh 4 reaches the rainbow monkey and Numbuh 1 starts ordering Numbuh 4 to return to the safety of the ship, only to be eaten in mid sentence. Numbuh 4 is about to eat the rainbow monkey when the monster jumps in the air and eats it itself. Numbuh 4 demands the return of his "cheeseburger" by jumping in the sea only to realize, water or not, he cannot swim and seemingly drowns. Numbuh 5 then starts to panic about the loss of Numbuh 4 and the rest of her team only to see that the monster is coming back. The monster disappears in the water and then surfaces to attack Numbuh 5 only to be shot by gum wads from a unknown source and then she seemingly drowns. As Numbuh 5 awakens to see the beast captured, her teammates freed unharmed, and her unlikeliest of allies Stickybeard and his crew, who had saved her and her friends, they also take care of Sector V on the way back to shore and Sitckybeard says he's not gonna let a "blasted vegetable do anyone in" and asks that Numbuh 5 not mention this to the other villains or else they wouldn't invite him to the next villain's cookout. Featured KND Operatives *Numbuh 1 *Numbuh 2 *Numbuh 3 *Numbuh 4 *Numbuh 5 Allies *Stickybeard and his crew and Chewy and Gooey (temporarily) Villains *Toiletnator *Mr. Boss *Mr. Wink and Mr. Fibb *Stickybeard *Candy Pirates *Great White Asparagus Cameos *Knightbrace *Professor Bob *Ice Cream Men *Parent Teacher Organization Of Eradicating Youngsters *The Proper Patrol *Father *Professor XXXL *Simon *Cuppa Joe *Count Spankulot *Mrs. Goodwall *Gramma Stuffum and her food generals *Mega Mom & Destructo Dad *Cheese Ninjas *Senior Citizen Squad *Great Puttinski *Big Brother *Common Cold *Crazy Old Cat Lady *The Bright Idea *Chester *Nogoodnik *Mr. Fizz Locations *Mr. Boss' Backyard *Asparagus Sea 2x4 Technology *V.E.G.G.I.E. *M.U.S.K.E.T. *G.U.M.Z.O.O.K.A. *S.P.I.C.E.R. *Green gun *M.E.G.A.R.A.G.E. Villain Technology *Toiletnator's car *Double Barreled Snotgun *Sweet Revenge *Gunpowder Gumballs Transcript Operation: A.F.L.O.A.T./Transcript Trivia *This episode is a parody of ''Jaws'', which in turn is a remaking of Moby Dick and ''Open Water''. *Stickybeard actually acted as an ally at the end of the episode, but made Numbuh 5 promise not to tell the other villains, or else "they won't invite him to the next villain's BBQ". *There are four shots of villains who make cameos: **The first one shows Mr. Boss, Mr. Wink and Mr. Fibb and the Toilenator. **The second one shows Knightbrace, Stickybeard and his crew, Ice Cream Men, and PTOOEY members Principle and the Terrible Tutor. **The third one shows Father, Count Spankulot, The Proper Patrol, Cuppa Joe, Simon and Professor Triple-Extra Large. **The final one shows Gramma Stuffum, Gramma Stuffum's Food Army, Mrs. Goodwall, Big Brother, Senior Citizen Squad, Mega Mom & Destructo Dad, the Great Puttinski, one of Cheese Shogun Roquefort's Cheese Ninjas, and PTOOEY members Heli-Teacher and Mad Dad. *Other villains seen during the chase scene include: Chester, Crazy Old Cat Lady, Common Cold, Mr. Fizz, and Unintroduced Villains Bright Idea, Nogoodnik, and the Sheep in the Big City costume. *In this episode, Numbuh 4's eyes are revealed to be green. *Tom Warburton got the story idea when he was out with his wife and someone said the restaurant had "great white asparagus" Gallery A.F.L.O.A.T. 001.png A.F.L.O.A.T 002.png Num1.PNG Vlcsnap-2017-08-22-08h15m00s145.png KND_Villains_chasing_with_Numbuhs_1_through_5_(26).png 01.jpg 02.jpg sea of asparagus .jpg roeoek.jpg 4_AFLOAT_6.jpg 4_AFLOAT_7.jpg maxresdefault.jpg 88787788.jpg Great White Asparagus.jpeg A.F.L.O.A.T. Category:Season 3 Category:Team episodes